For better or for worse
by KyubiDemon1000
Summary: Calleigh is left heartbroken and goes to an old friend for advice.... Alexx :D.... who broke calleighs heart. who will heal it, Why did she go to alexx? read and find out
1. a night to forget

Calleigh Duquesne was running for her life or rather running from the pain he had caused her. She actually thought he was going to be 'the one'. Some dream that turned out to be... 2 hours previously Calleigh was on her way home from a hard days work and was tired of hearing about why they did what they did and wasnt expecting to have to hear it in her own condo after catching 'her' Jake in bed with another woman Calleigh didnt recognize. She yelled like a southern woman would (i should know :D im a southern girl myself) and ran after jake as he was running for his life from the famous Calleigh temper. She caught him and beat him while the unknown woman jumped on top of her trying to pull the blonde off of her new boyfriend, which just ended with them both on the floor groaning like they had been beatin like there mama should have (i love that saying xDDDD) Calleigh ran to her hummer where the previous events flashed before her eyes, and those beautiful emerald ocean eyes had nothing but pain filled tears in them. She drove to an old friends house trying to call them so as not to wake the children living there.

"You were right Alexx.... hes just as bad as the others! can i please come over and talk to you, i really need someone right now." Calleigh said practically begging.

"sure baby come on over here and ill help you like i should have before this happened. I'll see you real soon shug." Alexx said as she hung up the phone. "Dear lord what has that boy done...."

Calleigh arrived at the Woods home in record time. She sat in the car trying to gain a little of herself before she let it pour out onto her old friend who was really like a mother figure to her. Alexx had seen the lights outside her window and waited to hear the car door shut before running outside and catching Calleigh in a soft, embracing hug. Calleigh couldnt hold back the tears anymore and let them soak into her friends robe. "there there baby... its ok let it out... come on inside and ill get you something to drink." "Thankyou so much Alexx, you have no idea how much this means to me." Calleigh said, her southern accent showing more than usual. Both women walked into the house. It was warm and cozy, spacious but cozy. Calleigh sat on the nearest couch or chair in this case a comphy couch and wiped away what was left of her tears. "sorry i had to wake you up so late its just that, i hate him so much for what he did to me but i still love him" "nonsence baby its okay. and that boy was a scumbag looking for tail in every corner. im suprised this is the first time he did it to you. now tell me.... did you beat him?" Alexx said, the last bit a bit fast and knowing but still curious. "ofcourse i beat him." Calleigh laughed a bit at this.

"okay Cal. i want you to tell me something. who do you feel safest with when you are around them" Alexx said knowing the answer. "uuhhhhh. Eric" Calleigh blushed at this. "then you should go to his house and explain what happened. he will do 1 of 2 choices. or both. 1 he will freak and go looking for the scum or ask you if he can beat him like his mama should have (still lovin it :D). 2 he will hug you and say you can stay the night. or he will do both. "if you say so Alexx. you know your like a 2nd mother right." Calleigh laughed a bit. "i know honey. now get goin before he falls asleep. youll be okay with him. Goodnight shug." Alexx said as she was standing next to the hummer Calleigh was curently sitting in (when did that happen .) Alexx kissed her forehead as a sign that she should go. "Bye Alexx!" "Bye Baby!" they both called as Calleigh drove away. "i hope shes right about this....."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What cha think :D


	2. a night to remember

Calleigh arrived at her best friends house.... Eric Delko's house. She was a nervous wreck. Why did she feel like this? She didnt question it. With a tear in her eye she rang the door bell only to recieve a "who is it" by a voice known as Eric's. "who would visit you at 1 in the mornin without it bein someone you know. open up." Calleigh said her accent coming in strong. "Calleigh? You o......k'' Eric stopped when he saw her tear streaked face and acting on instinct embraced her in a gentle hug. "Cal what happened to you...." He said still holding her close to his chest. "i caught Jake. i caught him...." she just couldnt get the words out without crying. "shhhhh its okay. im hear. shhhhh" he said in a soothing tone while stroking her long blonde hair. "Eric... can i come in. I went to Alexx and she said i needed to come over here." she said regaining herself "sure. you can stay tonight. i dont think you need to be alone after that. ill get you something to sleep in. then ill go beat the living daylights out of that punk." Calleigh had to giggle at this. her friend was right, he did just as she said. "whats so funny?" Eric said with his famouse smile that just melted her pain away for a moment. Just now relizing that she was still in his arms, she slowly released him from that hug. She missed the warmth but she knew he didnt feel the same way as she did. How does she feel? _'god im so confused. how do i feel?'_

Eric was slightly disipointed by the lack of warmth on his chest. _'even when she's in pain she's beautiful. what am i thinking, she doesnt feel the same way about me, she sees me as her best friend. theres no way we can be together.......' _Eric thought sadly. "Eric? you in there?" Calleigh said trying to get his attention "Oh uh sorry. come in. we can talk about your sleeping arrangements. there is no way your going home this weekend." Eric said a little embarassed. "uh why cant i go home this weekend? i atleast need clothes. it IS thursday....." Calleigh said a little confused, but then she remembered.......Jake would be there. Thats the effect he had on her. He could make her forget everything with just a flick of his wrist. "nevermind... i need a drink...'' "No you shouldnt drink, you can wear these until i go to your home and grab your overnight bag that you pack for the lab." Eric handed her some long boxers and a tank top that would be a little big account of his mucsles. "do i really have to wear something this revealing?" Calleigh asked. "well the only other thing i wear is pants and long sleeve shirts, and it being so hot i dont think you want to sleep in that'' he was right. the recent heat wave had taken its toll on her body causing her to get hotter faster. "i guess your right. at least you have a celing fan above your couch.'' "yeah ill need it tonight. ive been burning up all day..... Well you can change in my room. night Cal." Eric said as he began to walk to his couch for a nights worth of sleep. "oh no you dont. im the guest i should sleep on the couch. ill fight you for it...." she said as she was putting her long blonde hair into a pony tail. "oh no youve had a bad day and deserve some rest. ill see you in the morning Cal.'' Calleigh pulled him off of the couch and started pushing him towards his room. "im sleeping out here and your sleeping in your own bed. I said ill fight you for it and i mean it.'' She said seriously. Eric quickly spun around her an grabbed both of her arms placing them accross her chest. He picked her up while she was in shock and carried her to his room. he pretty much threw her on his bed and ran out the bedroom door laughing as he held it closed. She was still suprised but caught herself and ran for the door trying to pry it open to get to the couch. It wasnt right for him to have to sleep on the couch, she needed to, but she soon gave in to his strength and screemed at the door, "Fine you win!"

It was 4 am in the morning and for some reason Eric Delko couldnt fall asleep. Just by the fact that his greatest crush was sleeping in the next room had him all giddy, he felt like the loser in school that had a crush on the prom queen. He knew what would put him to sleep but he didnt want to wake Calleigh in the process. To be plain.... he needed a shower. He walked through the hall trying to be as quiet as possible but when he entered his room he heard a faint.....almost crying sound come from the bathroom. He looked to the bed and saw that Calleigh was missing. He knew then that Calleigh was doing the worst possible thing to him....... she was crying.

Calleigh had been crying in the bathroom for a little under an hour. she tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake the man down the hall. "Calleigh... are you okay?" Calleigh was surprised to say the least. His voice was soft and full of concern for his crime solving partner. Calleigh opened the door slowly showing Eric her in his boxers and a tank top with tears streaking down her face. She suprised Eric with a hug. He pulled his arms around her and felt her tears soak into his thin tanktop. "it will be okay Calleigh. Im here now. Please stop crying..........shhhhhh...... its gonna be okay. Want me to stay in here with you?" He said soothingly and hopefuly. She nodded her head in his shirt. "Okay then... Go get in the bed and ill be there in just a second with something to cheer you up." She did as she was told and climbed into his bed. She noticed it smelled just like him, and she was thankful for it.

Eric went to his kithcen to look for a special treat he keeps for special ocassions, but he thought she needed it more than anyone or anytime he had. He found it and ran back to Calleigh. She noticed a small box in his hand and knew exactly what it was. "how did you know they were my favorite?" in his hand he held her favorite food in the world. A chocolate truffle. "I know you to well." he smiled and handed her the box. She ate it quickly and put the box in a near by trash can. "How do you always know how to make me feel better after 5 seconds." she giggled. he smiled and crawled into the bed next to her like she asked. She crawled into his arms and quickly fell asleep, as did he with his arms around her waist and her head on his heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me how you like the new chapter :D i think this one is sweet. and i will be putting in new chapters regardless of what people think about this story. I still have to put in friday saturday and sunday :DDDDD and a surprise about Jake xDDD


End file.
